Venom symbiote
:Looking for another article for the venom symbiote? Check out the symbiote disambiguation page. The symbiote is an alien life form that survives by bonding to other lifeforms. History Spider-Man The symbiote was on an asteroid in space. As John Jameson removed the Promethium X from the asteroiid the asteroid began to ooze out a black liquid. As Jameson's shuttle crashed on the George Washington Bridge, Spider-Man arrived and fought Rhino. However, Spider-Man failed to stop Rhino from stealing the Promethium X. The shuttle then fell into the Hudson River with Spider-Man still inside. Spider-Man was able to make it to the shore and saw that the symbiote was on his costume. However, he believed that it was just river pollution. However, after going to sleep in his bedroom Peter woke up in a black costume in the middle of New York City. Spider-Man eventually learned that the symbiote had enhanced all his spider powers. However, the symbiote also made Peter more aggressive. This changed Spider-Man so much that he almost killed Rhino. Spider-Man eventually went to Curt Connors to figure out what the costume was made out of and why it was making him more agressive. After running some tests on the suit Connors discovered that it was really an alien lifeform that was making him more aggressive and trying to take control of his mind. When Spider-Man tracked Shocker to a church they fought. When Shocker went up to the bell tower Spider-Man followed him. During the fight Spider-Man almost killed Shocker but came to his senses. However, the symbiote pushed shocker over the ledge. Before Shocker could hit the ground and die Spider-Man caught him with a web line. Spider-Man then tried to remove the symbiote to little avail. However, when the church bell began to ring the suit was in pain. Spider-Man then learned that loud noises were the symbiotes weakness and used the bell to remove the symbiote from his body. Peter Parker believed that the symbiote was dead. However, the symbiote survived and bonded with Eddie Brock turning him into Venom. Venom The symbiote was able to copy Spider-Man's powers and give them to Brock. The symbiote was also able to pass on Peter's memories to Brock and Brock learned that Spider-Man was Peter Parker. Now calling himself Venom, Brock began to taunt Peter. Spider-Man later used the roar of the engine of the John Jameson Space Probe to force the symbiote off of Brock. Spider-Man then used his web to attach the symbiote to the John Jameson space Probe and sent the symbiote into space. Return Several months later Dormammu had Baron Mordo broke into Stark Enterprises and used their computers to control the John Jameson Probe to bring the symbiote back to Earth. The symbiote crash landed in Central Park and bonded with a woman who delivered the symbiote to Eddie Brock at the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. The symbiote then leaped off the woman and bonded to Eddie Brock which turned him into Venom again. The symbiote also created a spawn. This new symbiote bonded to Cletus Kasady which turned him into Carnage. The symbiote ended up getting trapped in the Dark Dimension along with Eddie Brock. Evolution Powers and weaknesses Powers When the symbiote bonded with Spider-Man it was able to enhance all of his powers and the suit could create webbing naturally without the use of Web-Shooters. The symbiote was also able to copy all of his spider powers and give these powers to whoever wore it after him such as Venom. Bonding with Spider-Man also allowed the symbiote to nullify Spider-Man's spider sense meaning that Venom could sneak up on Spider-Man without activating his spider sense. The symbiote could also transform into normal street clothes. The smybiote later evolved to where Eddie Brock could use it to stretch out parts of his body to great lengths and even ooze through cracks in a wall. Because of this it can be assumed that this evolved symbiote also turned all of Brock's body into a symbiote when on him because had Brock's body not been turned into a symbiote the symbiote would of had to detach itself from him while oozing through solid objects. Weaknesses The symbiote is naturally weakened by intense sounds and intense sonic waves. The symbiote can also be weakened by fire and intense heat. Hosts 679879789.jpg| Spider-Man 76866732453.jpg| Venom 7897869789.PNG| Unnamed woman In the comics In the comics, the symbiote was from the Andromeda Galaxy and was part of an alien race known as the Klyntar. The symbiote's species or what planet it came from was never revealed in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Also in the comics, the symbiote just tried to take control of people's minds. However, in Spider-Man: The Animated Series this was changed to where the symbiote made it's host more agressive. This change was later carried over to the comics, Spider-Man 3, and the television series The Spectacular Spider-Man. In the comics, Spider-Man got the symbiote while on Battleworld during the 1984/1985 limited series, Secret Wars. Appearances 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Alien Costume, Part III *Venom Returns *Carnage 'Spider-Man: Unlimited' *World's Apart, Part One *World's Apart, Part Two *Where Evil Nests *Deadly Choices *Matters of the Heart *One is the Loneliest Number *Sins of the Fathers *Destiny Unleashed, Part One Trivia *Originally The Secret Wars [1] [2] [3] was going to be four parts long instead of three. In the unproduced fourth part to The Secret Wars, Spider-Man's costume would have been badly shredded and he would have found a symbiote on the alien world and used it as his new costume. *For some reason when Spider-Man had the symbiote he referred to himself as I but Venom refered to himself as we. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Biological (Non-human) items Category:Items Category:Items (Spider-Man: TAS)